


Coffee Shop Drama

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Relationship, tony stark is done with his interns' shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley just needed a job. He didn't think that he would meet a cute boy.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Coffee Shop Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasazar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasazar/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!!

Harley Keener needed a job. So when he saw an opening at the coffee shop down the street from the tower, Harley sent in his application and got the job. He was hired quickly and the first few weeks were fine. He had an early shift but then one of the girls needed to switch shifts with him because she had night classes instead of morning, so he switched schedules. He was taking all his classes online. It was then that he met Peter Parker. Peter was interesting and Harley liked him. They got along well. He figured that Peter would be a good friend but the more they got to talking, the more that Harley liked Peter Parker. Their only issue was that their boss was really strict on dating fellow employees. 

“Do you think he would be mad if he never found out?” Harley asked as they were making coffee.

“He fired my friend, Ned, and his girlfriend, Betty when he found out,” Peter said. “Why do you ask? One of the girls caught your eyes?” Harley wanted to laugh but he didn’t.

“No, but a certain boy does,” Harley said. Peter started blushing as Harley grinned at the other boy. 

“Well if he is the right person then maybe you should risk it,” Peter said. “There are other jobs.” Harley nodded.

“Know any good places for a date?” Harley asked. Peter smiled.

“I know a few. I can show you sometime,” Peter said. 

“I would like that,” Harley said as Peter turned away. Their boss came out and complained about the lack of work and how much they had been talking. 

~

Peter and Harley went on a few dates before Harley got up the courage to kiss the boy. He realized then that he couldn’t continue hiding this. He wanted to shout to the world about how much he loved Peter Parker. He needed a job though. Harley went to Tony.

“Why didn’t you just ask me for a job?” Tony asked. 

“Because I already have an internship,” Harley said.

“One that I can pay you for if you need money,” Tony reminded the boy. 

“I know but I felt bad asking for money,” Harley said. Tony smiled.

“You and my other intern. I think the two of you finally coming to me to get paid is a sign that I should let you two meet. Better now than later,” Tony said. Harley nodded. He didn’t  know who Tony’s other intern was since they never had similar schedules but now that he didn’t work, maybe the intern would have a similar schedule to Harley. 

~

“You did what?!” Peter asked as they were eating dinner. Peter realized he shouts in a public place and focused on Harley. “Why did you quit?”

“I had another job lined up and I hate sneaking around and hoping no one finds out that I am dating the most amazing guy in the world,” Harley said as he held Peter’s hand.

“But you shouldn’t have quitted,” Peter said.

“And why is that?” Harley asked confused.

“Because I quit,” Peter said. Harley smiled. Peter explained that he had a job offer and he couldn’t turn it down. 

“Then I guess we can go in there for coffee in a few months,” Harley jokes. Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. He was happy with Harley unlike anyone else that he had been with. 

~

Harley was working in the lab when Tony came in complaining about Spider-Man getting hurt again. 

“He will be in Medbay for the rest of the week,” Tony complained. Harley nodded as he saw a text from Peter saying he had to go out of town to see some family. 

“Great,” Harley muttered. Tony looked at him confused.

“Something happened?” Tony asked.

“I am dating this person and they just said that they will be gone so we can’t have a date night this week. We didn’t have a date night last week either,” Harley said. 

“What did they tell you?” Tony asked.

“Family emergency,” Harley said. “We were planning on meeting the parents but now that will be canceled most likely. I am just tired of having plans canceled.” 

“Maybe you should bring that up. So they stop canceling on you,” Tony said. 

“I guess,” Harley said. 

“You boys and your love life,” Tony mumbled. Harley looked at him confused.

“Spidey is worried about his boyfriend losing interest. The kid is a nervous wreck. Apparently Spider-Man has led to him missing a few dates with the boy,” Tony explained. Harley nodded. If Peter was Spider-Man then he would understand him missing a few dates. He was about to finish the Iron Lad suit and he knew that he would probably have to make some excuses for Peter. 

“When will I get to meet Spidey?” Harley asked.

“How about now?” Tony asked. Tony called Spidey and confirmed that he would be okay with meeting the other boy before they headed to where Spidey was. Spidey had on his mask as they entered. Besides that, he was out of the suit. 

“Underoos, I would like you to meet my intern, Harley Keener, Harley this is Spider-Man,” Tony said.

“Nice to meet you,” Harley said. Spidey seemed to sit frozen before he tore off his mask and there was Peter. 

“Harls,” Peter said. Harley was surprised. Peter was so small and sweet. 

“You’re Spider-Man?” Harley asked. Peter nodded.

“And canceling plans?” Harley asked.

“I got hurt really bad,” Peter said. “Last week was because I got pulled onto a mission last minute. I’m sorry about that.” Harley nodded as he looked at his boyfriend and saw the gauze wrapping his side. 

“I got stabbed by some alien tech that does not like my healing,” Peter explained. 

“Well then I guess we will have to focus on your healing for now,” Harley said. Tony cleared his throat. The two boys looked at him confused. 

“Hi, Loving mentor to you both who is now confused,” Tony said. Harley and Peter looked at each other.

“Remember how I told you that my boss at the coffee shop was really strict,” Peter said. Tony nodded.

“Well, our boss had no dating policy. He didn’t want people dating each other. We both met at the coffee shop and started dating,” Harley said.

“We kinda quit because Ned and Betty were working there and were fired for dating,” Peter said. Tony figured it out. 

“Just so you both know, we do not have a rule like that here,” Tony said. Peter and Harley smiled.

“Thanks, Tony,” Harley said as Peter said, “Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Tony was glad to see his two boys happy even if they were dating each other. 

“Maybe it will make it easier for when you both own the company,” Tony said before leaving the two boys in shock. 

~

Harley and Peter walked into the coffee shop, a month after quitting. Harley and Peter were both nervous but they got their coffee just fine before sitting at a table and talking. Their old boss came over.

“You two finally get together?” He asked.

“Yep,” they both said. 

“I knew you both would. I was sad to see you left though,” he told them. 

“Well, I knew about your policy,” Peter said. Their boss looked at him confused.

“What policy?” he asked.

“About co-workers dating,” Peter said. The man looked at him even more confused. “Betty and Ned told me.”

“Those two?” their previous boss said. The boys nodded. “Fired them because they wouldn’t stop making out in the back room.”

“Oh,” Peter said.

“You two focused on working,” the man said. “I would have kept you on even if you were dating.” They talked with him for a bit before heading back to their internship.

“I can’t believe we thought that,” Harley said.

“I can’t believe Ned and Betty told me that,” Peter said. “They knew I was crushing on a guy, but I am kinda glad they did because I might have had a bad relationship instead of one of the best.” Harley pulled Peter to an alley and kissed the boy. They may not have to hide their relationship, but they just wanted the kiss to be between the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner Drama: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
